


Onigiri

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plushies, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor is needy af, Yuuri knows how to handle him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Two grown men fight over a plushy. They both win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing's wrong with Makkachin. What are you talking about? Everything's fine. (Post-Episode 8 AU where Viktor doesn't have to go back to Japan.)

The day had been amazing. Yuuri’s performance had been flawless and he was in second going into the free stake. Yuri had been amazing too and Viktor and Yuuri were both proud of him, despite how much the younger skater seemed to hate it. And he was in third, right behind Yuuri.

After the competition, there had been some socializing between the skaters but Yuuri wasn’t as friendly with this group compared to the skaters at the China cup so he and Viktor retired early. Too much social interaction left his boyfriend completely drained so they left before that happened.

They went back to their hotel and Viktor immediately went to take a shower. When he got out, he was treated to a beautiful sight.

Yuuri was asleep on the bed, still in his clothes, glasses askew. Viktor couldn’t blame him; it had been a long day. But what make the scene perfect was the plushy rice ball. It had been thrown on the ice after Yuuri’s performance and of all the offerings, he had taken that one. Yuuri was half resting his head on it, half cuddling it in his sleep. He had a smile on his face, contently hugging the plushy.

Viktor couldn’t help but stare. It was so adorable! But he also felt oddly jealous of the rice ball. He wanted Yuuri to cuddle him, not it!  

He walked over to the bed and ripped the plushy away from him. Yuuri immediately woke up and looked at Viktor with tired eyes. But once he noticed the plushy in Viktor’s arms, he became much more alert.

“Viktor,” he protested, “give it back.”

“No,” Viktor replied, bringing it up to his face. Despite the short amount of time spent with him, it smelled like Yuuri.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said and tried to grab it. Viktor held the rice ball high above his head so his boyfriend couldn’t reach. Yuuri started to stand, which would make him much taller than Viktor. So Viktor threw the plushy to the other side of the room.

“Viktor!” Yuuri said as he turned to see where his prize had handed. But Viktor tackled him onto the bed.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, surprised. Viktor was completely on top of him, his face on his chest. Yuuri turned his head to the side to see if he could find the rice ball. It was resting on the chair in the corner of the room. Yuuri looked back at Viktor.  

“I want you to cuddle me and not _that_ ,” Viktor replied.  He wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend.

Yuuri smiled. “Of course I’ll cuddle you. Let me go take a shower first.” Viktor relented to that request. He got off Yuuri, rolling onto the side so he was still on the bed. Yuuri leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting off the bed.

But first he went and retrieved the rice ball from the chair. He threw it on Viktor’s chest before moving to the bathroom. “Keep it safe, Viktor. I like it.”

Viktor cuddled the plushy closer to him. It was so soft. No wonder Yuuri had fallen asleep on it.

Yuuri came back a short while later. Viktor hadn’t moved at all. He was lying on the bed, hugging the rice ball close to his chest. Yuuri chuckled at the sight. He grabbed a corner of the plushy and tried to take it back. Viktor refused to let go, hugging it tighter.

“Viktor, give me the plushy.”

“I like cuddling it too.”

“I earned it,” Yuuri reminded him.

“I’m your coach,” Viktor retorted.

“I got it because I skated my routine well.”

 “I taught you that routine.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri yanked on it harder and finally got his plushy back.

Viktor whined after losing it. He sat up and looked at Yuuri sadly. Yuuri kissed his nose, which brought a smile back to Viktor’s face.

“Let’s go to bed,” Yuuri said, “Then you can cuddle me and it.”

They both crawled under the covers and cuddled close, the rice ball between them. In the dark of the hotel room, all was calm. There was no noise but for their gentle breathing. It was so peaceful.

“You’ll be great tomorrow,” Viktor said quietly.

“Thank you for believing in me,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor leaned towards Yuuri and kissed him. Yuuri kissed him back. It was a gentle kiss. Yuuri loved the nights like this where they didn’t have to worry about anything. It was just the two of them together. With the rice ball. Viktor pulled back and Yuuri didn’t want to let him. He loved his boyfriend so much.

“You needed to get another plushy tomorrow,” Viktor continued, “So we can both have one.”

“Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it or if you are a grown adult with plushies too. :)


End file.
